Out of Control
by BardsofDarkness
Summary: Marluxia has been abusing Vexen for too long. Now it has reached a point that innocent lives were taken. Based off my/Levieste's Whispers in the Dark AMV. By: Deleterious A.


**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Characters belong to Square-Enix**

**Whispers in the Dark**

**By: Deleterious A.**

- - - - -

"Vexen. You have no right to accuse me of such nonsense."

Marluxia was shaking his head, starting to grow aggravated. Vexen had brought up Naminé, and how Marluxia was flirting with her, and it had shortly formed into a full blown argument between the two. It was mostly Vexen doing the yelling too.

"It's not nonsense! I have seen you with her, Marluxia!" Vexen snapped, hands clenched tightly as he spoke to him. "I heard what you said to her and-" Vexen's eyes widen as his face was almost met with something pink.

Marluxia's scythe.

"IV, now listen to me. You heard nothing. You saw nothing. Now unless you want a scar on your pretty little face, I suggest you be quiet!"

Vexen's jar dropped as he listened to Marluxia. He took a step back, saying softly, "I-I'm sorry Marluxia, I-"

Marluxia shook his head, lowering the scythe, "You are not sorry…" He glanced back, and called out "Axel". Axel appeared, and looked over at the pink haired man before hearing the order leak from Marluxia's lips, "Vexen needs to be punished.

Vexen backed away, holding his hands out, "Marluxia, I truly am sorry!" But Marluxia did not listen, or react. Instead, the pink hair man watched as Axel snapped his fingers, surrounding Vexen by fire, and making the chilly academic break out in a blood curling scream.

When the fire died out, Vexen collapsed onto his hands and knees, which still felt like they were on fire. A few tears leaked from his eyes as he slowly looked up at Marluxia. "P-Please… stop punishing me… stop abusing me for--" He fell back as the scythe was once again pulled in front of his face.

"Let it go Vexen. It's not like I'm killing you or anything. Now please honey, go. And remember: I love you."

- - - - -

Vexen appeared in the basements, where Zexion and Lexaeus quickly ran to his side and tended to his burns. Adding some sort of cooling jell onto the burns, and then bandaging them over so Vexen wouldn't scratch them.

Vexen got up to leave the lab, but Zexion stopped him, and turned him around, "Vexen… you need to leave Marluxia…"

Vexen's eyes widen and he quickly shook his head, "I-I will do nothing of the sort!"

"If you don't, he will kill you."

Vexen's eyes widen more as he looked at Lexaeus. Kill him? Would Marluxia truly do that? No! Marluxia loved him, right? Marluxia was just… a little bit of a sadist was all. Vexen can survive…

Right..?

- - - - -

"Vexen."

It was the next day, and first thing Vexen heard after he exited the room was the sound of his abusive lover, Marluxia. Vexen hesitated, but slowly turned to face the other. Eyes widening as the scythe was pulled on him once more, the only thing to leak from the floral nobody's lips was one question: "What did they tell you?"

"Lexaeus and Zexion were just being ridiculous." Vexen replied, trying to stay calm as he looked Marluxia into the eyes rather than looking at the scythe.

"What did they say?" Marluxia asked, scowling slightly upon hearing this.

Vexen gulped, and slowly replied, "Nothing. Just joking around."

Marluxia twirled his scythe around, smacking Vexen along the cheek with the handle of the scythe, "I ask you again: What did they say?"

"N-Nothing…"

Vexen was met again by the scythe, this time the blade as it cut him along the hip, making the academic cry out once more. "O-Okay okay! They simply said I should leave you. But I told them that was out of the question and…"

"Oh really now… Leave me? Oh Vexen." Marluxia shook his head, and started to walk closer, scythe over his shoulder. His other hand reached out and pulled Vexen along with him, "You only need me. Lets get rid of these friends of yours." Vexen gasped, and tried to pull away, only to have Marluxia's hand tighten around his bony wrist painfully.

Marluxia first kicked down the door to Lexaeus's room, and slashed his scythe towards the giant man, an energy beam of floral energy shot out at Lexaeus, smashing him perfectly, and causing the other to collapse and fade almost instantly. "LEXAEUS NO!!!" Vexen cried out, reaching out to his now faded friend. But his hand was seized once again my Marluxia's, as he was pulled along to the lower floors. Before Zexion could even turn around, Marluxia sent another wave of floral energy at him, knocking him back.

"Nng…" Zexion collapsed to his hands and knees, and looked up, the final thing he saw was the blade of the scythe aiming straight for his skull.

Vexen screamed loudly as he watched Zexion also fade. "MARLUXIA STOP THIS!! WHY ARE YOU KILLING MY FRIENDS NOW!!! DON'T DO IS TO ME!!!"

Marluxia glared back, smashing Vexen again with the handle, "Don't talk to me like that Vexen. Axel… it's time to punish him again!"

- - - - -

Burned and hurt, the academic appeared in the meeting room. Larxene, who had been there, slowly turned to face the academic, "What happened now?"

Vexen looked down, fiddling with his aching fingers as he asked, "Can you help me?"

"Huh?"

"With Marluxia. He's out of control. He… he killed Zexion and Lexaeus…"

Larxene roared in laughter, "For real?! Oh that's great! Nope, I'm not helping you, old man."

Vexen backed up, before hearing footsteps coming closer, along with Axel and Marluxia's voices. In fear, Vexen quickly portaled away, towards the bottom floors once more. The exact room Zexion died in. Marluxia entered the meeting room, raising a brow as he saw Larxene. "Larxene?"

Larxene smirked, "Oh Marly~I have something I need to tell you. And it's about Vexen…"

- - - - -

Marluxia stormed out of the room, pissed after Larxene told him about what Vexen tried to ask. So the academic was trying to get help? He wont live long enough to receive it.

It was time the academic met his end.

He stopped, his hunt for the scientist quickly ended as he heard a portal from behind him, and Vexen's voice calling his name. Marluxia turned around, narrowing his eyes.

"Why did I not see it before? I should have left when I had the chance…" Vexen spoke, his look of fear now filled with confidence of escape.

However, Marluxia was extremely displeased, and turned to face the scientist, "Are you planning to leave now?"

"Not until I finished some unfinished business…"

Marluxia let out a growl as he heard this. "I see…" Marluxia replied, with venom leaking from each syllable he spoke. He clenched his fists tightly, before flinging one into the air, and in a flurry of sakura petals, his scythe appeared. He aimed it at Vexen, before moving it to his side, "Apologize, and I'll make everything okay again, Vexen~"

With no reply, Vexen conjured his shield, and charged at Marluxia, slashing at him. The shield was met with the scythe as Marluxia blocked. They both jumped back, before Marluxia stormed off through a portal, leaving Vexen, who was angry as hell, to follow. As Vexen ran off through the portal, he just barely put up his shield to block Marluxia's scythe. He glanced off to the side. Recognizing the area round him.

The gate to the Twilight Town Mansion…? "Yah!" Vexen called up ice around him, knocking Marluxia back, then sent the ice after Marluxia. But Marluxia moved out of the way and slashed at Vexen again. Vexen held up his shield to block, and looked up as Marluxia slashed again. Vexen stepped to the side and watched as Marluxia's scythe passed by. Marluxia slashed again, and again, and with each attack, Vexen dodged.

The fight continued on for some time, until Marluxia slammed his scythe horizontally at Vexen, who flipped over it, and behind Marluxia. With a quick spin, Vexen turned and thrust his shield forward.

Piercing Marluxia's spine

Marluxia let out a roar of pain as his body collapsed to the ground. Vexen slowly backed away, looking down as Marluxia reached out to Vexen.

"V-Vexen… H-Help… I… Love…"

"No! Stop it! Stop telling me lies Marluxia!" Vexen yelled, backing up against the gate, wide eyed as he watched his abuser start to fade away. And as the last black speck of Marluxia's existence left his body, the last thing that was screamed was Vexen's name…

- - - - -

"Ha haha!" Laughed Larxene as Axel spoke her to her, "Marluxia is really going to end Vexen! Oh I cant wait to--"

Before she could finish, a portal opened up, and the duo looked over at it, to see the familiar blonde scientist. Axel raised an eyebrow, blinking, "Vexen?"

Vexen closed the portal behind him, and threw the bloody shield at Axel and Larxene's feet. "I'm simply here to deliver the bad news… it appears Marluxia is dead…"

Axel and Larxene quickly glanced at each other, then down at the shield.

Vexen took Marluxia's life.

And before they could say anything to Vexen, he vanished, leaving the two nobodies shocked and in a deniable state.


End file.
